omikronfandomcom-20200214-history
Item
Key Required to advance the story, but may aid in telling the story as well. Exceptions like Beer are both Storytelling items and alternate solutions to puzzles; the Fuse is less Storytelling but as much an alternate solution. The tissue sample does not at first seem required to advance. Storytelling items only give insights into the world. The Poster unlocks optional rewards. * A cup of Koil Used On Sleeping pills from the Pharmacy (Sleeping Pill Prescription from Kay'l's Apartment) creates a Drugged cup of Koil and allows access to the restricted data * A poster from a Sex Shop is required to gain the Master Key from Boog 710 * A can of Kloops Beer is required for the Mecaguard Specifications and OX2600 Transmitter; together with the Fuse, this line of items allows access to the restricted data as the drugged Koil, but by a different path that gives additional Seteks Gallery Police Badge2.png|''Drugged cup of Koil'' and its recipient Leah, Leah's Police Badge and its recipient Kay'l 669 Fuse.png|Removing the Fuse from the control panel for the terminals in the surveillance room Amissa.png|"Amissa", or Anissa, Poster Mechanic1.png|After a Beer is Used on him (there is no dialogue option), the Mechanic Camir will allow access to the Mecaguard Specifications, giving remote control of a Mecaguard and the FPS segment OX2600.png|Using the lift to get high enough to affix the OX2600 Transmitter to the Mecaguard's Eye PoliceBadge.png|Police Badge - Den's? Poster1.png|Boog's poster Combat Weapon * Barkaya'l Sword * Decagun * Double-waver * Hypra * Megazooka * Octogun * Waver Gun Gallery Waver Gun.gif|Waver Gun Healing Gallery Medikit Large.gif|Large Medikit Ammunition Gallery Magic Resonance Ceremony Resonance Ceremony in Temple of Xenda'r * Ampher Dew : (Library upper floor) * Beshe'm (only a Beshe'm Consecrated with a Resonance Ceremony will work, Temple of Xenda'r) * Candle: (entrance to Awakened Base) * Drops of Shadow: (Library in Awakened Base) * Leaf: (Library in Awakened Base) * Powder: (corpse in Temple of Xenda'r) Resurrection spell Resurrection spell in Jahangir * Drops of Shadow * Jinpan Feather, Jahangir Park Truth spell * Dead Man's Tongue * Wiki, (Wiki Garden) Unmask a Demon * Dew of Light * Sham Horn: Awakened Base, Lahoreh Repeatable One or possibly more use (needs confirmation) * Bile from a Killer Spider: Predicting the Future * Dalyop Leaf: Transformation into Gold * Dew: Transformation into Gold * Devil's Dog Hair : Transformation into a Sham * Kashimis Seeds: Transformation into a Sham * Mouse Teeth: Love Spell * Rat's Urine: Predicting the Future * Sham Milk: Transformation into a Sham * Sham Testicles: Love Spell * Tear of Ether: Invulnerability * Virgin's Blood: Invulnerability, Transformation into Gold Gallery Magic ring.png|Magic Ring Storytelling In Omikron, soda ingredients are Overtly harmful to your health, and not hidden away in the list of ingredients but loudly proclaimed. This is increasingly accurate satire, and is distinct from exposition of the plot. Several food items and beverages can be purchased by the player, and are advertised on Transcan holographic TVs during the game. There are two drinks; Quanta Cola and Kloops Beer. An advertisement for Quanta Cola is seen at the beginning of the trailer for the game, claiming it contains radioactive Quanta extract and can lead to the "early destruction of your brain cells". Kloops Beer is, "the one beer to have when you're having more than one". Chocovat is advertised as a confectionery that contains tungsten hydrogen extract. Transcan is also used as a device for propaganda for the Ix governance. :''"Hey, I know what it's like...Sometimes even I get the hungries at work. So, to combat those diet failures that brign my productivity down, down, down, I use Chocovat, the energy bar with tungsten hydrogenic extracts. you too can eat like me; eat Chokovat, the bar that boosts productivity." Gallery A can of Kloops Beer.gif|A can of Kloops Beer Xike.png|Transcan advertisement for Xike shoes-click for an image with legibly large text Ix Ad.png|Ix statement touting contentment efficiency via the "stricter control of ideas." Poster4.png| Poster2.png| Poster6.png| Poster3.png| Poster5.png| Poster7.png| Poster10.png| Poster11.png| Poster8.png| Poster9.png| Poster12.png| See also Category:Documents Category:Content